indianajonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade
Frank Marshall Kathleen Kennedy Robert Watts |writer = George Lucas (historia) Menno Meyjes Jeffrey Boam |starring = Harrison Ford Sean Connery Denholm Elliott Alison Doody |music = John Williams |distributor = Paramount Pictures |released = 24 de mayo de 1989 |runtime = 127 min. |budget = USD $ 48.000.000 |rating = PG-13 |canon = G |timeline = 1938 |preceded by = Raiders of the Lost Ark |followed by =''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' }} Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, llamada como Indiana Jones y la Última Cruzada en los doblajes al español, es la tercera película de la saga Indiana Jones. Estrenada en 1989, fue dirigida por Steven Spielberg. Aunque fue la tercera película que se estrenó, es el capítulo veinticinco de The Complete Adventures of Indiana Jones. Establecida dos años después de los eventos de la película Raiders of the Lost Ark, la historia sigue al arqueólogo Indiana Jones cuando descubre que su extraño padre desapareció mientras buscaba pistas para llegar al Santo Grial. Guiado en su búsqueda por el diario de su padre, Jones se entera de que los nazis también están interesados en la copa bíblica, y deben superarlos para reunirse con su padre. Fue comercializada en VHS en 1989, y dos veces en DVD en 2003 y 2008 respectivamente. El DVD de 2003 formó parte del conjunto de The Adventures of Indiana Jones que contiene las tres primeras películas de Indiana Jones, mientras que el lanzamiento de 2008 se promocionó como Edición Especial de la película, como parte de Indiana Jones - The Adventure Collection (las tres primeras películas), luego individualmente y como parte de Indiana Jones - The Complete Adventure Collection (las cuatro películas). Recibió un lanzamiento de vídeo en alta definición en 2012 como parte de Indiana Jones: The Complete Adventures. Sinopsis Prólogo: Utah, 1912 La historia comienza en 1912, cuando el joven boy scout Indiana Jones roba la Cruz de Coronado, una cruz ornamental perteneciente a Francisco Vázquez de Coronado, a unos caza-tesoros furtivos, creyendo que debería estar en un museo en lugar de una colección privada. Durante la secuencia, el joven adquiere su látigo en un vagón de circo, donde termina hiriéndose el mentón y adquiriendo una fobia a las serpientes al caer directamente en el vagón de los reptiles. Aunque rescata la cruz, los ladrones le dicen a la policía que Indiana fue el ladrón y se ve obligado a devolverla, mientras su descuidado padre, Henry Jones, está trabajando en su diario sobre el Santo Grial. Uno de los asaltantes, vestido similarmente al Indiana futuro, le regala su sombrero fedora. Costa portuguesa, 1938 La escena cambia a 1938, donde un Indiana adulto está en el barco de los caza-tesoros, el Coronado, en la costa portuguesa, consiguiendo recuperar finalmente la cruz y donándola al museo de Marcus Brody. Venecia, Italia Indiana se encuentra con el millonario Walter Donovan, quien le informa que su padre desapareció mientras buscaba una pista de la ubicación del Santo Grial, usando una tabla de piedra incompleta. Indiana y Marcus viajan a Venecia a encontrarse con la doctora Elsa Schneider para repasar los pasos de su padre, comenzando en la biblioteca donde fue visto la última vez. Indiana encuentra una «X» en el suelo que marca el lugar, rompe una baldosa y penetra en unas antiguas catacumbas inundadas de petróleo. Dentro está la tumba de Sir Richard, un caballero de la primera cruzada, cuyo escudo contiene una versión completa de la información en la tabla. La Hermandad de la Espada Cruciforme, un culto religioso secreto que protege el Santo Grial, incendia el petróleo de las catacumbas para matar a Indiana y a Elsa. Indiana derriba el sarcófago de Richard, para que Elsa y él puedan refugiarse de las llamas, y llegar por una alcantarilla fuera de la biblioteca. Indiana y Elsa huyen en una lancha a motor, peleando contra todos. Jones convence al líder del culto, Kazim, de que está buscando a su padre, no el Grial, y Kazim revela que su padre está cautivo en el castillo de Brunwald, cerca de la frontera germano-austriaca. Frontera alemana Indiana encuentra a su padre, pero son traicionados por Schneider y Donovan, quienes trabajan para los nazis para conseguir que Indiana encuentre el Grial para ellos. Indiana y Henry escapan juntos y van a Berlín a recuperar el diario de Henry, que contiene todo lo que éste aprendió del Grial, incluyendo pistas para evadir tres trampas mortales. Llegan a un acto nazi de quema de libros, donde un Indiana disfrazado detiene a Elsa y la convence de devolverle el diario, tropezándose con Adolf Hitler. Indiana y Henry intentan salir de Alemania en un dirigible LZ-138, que al saber de su presencia entre el pasaje dará media vuelta, obligando a los protagonistas a escapar de la nave tomando un avión de combate unido al dirigible, evadiendo aviones de combate nazis, pero Henry accidentalmente le dispara a la cola y se estrellan. Roban un coche, y hacen que un avión nazi sea destruido cuando los persigue hacia un túnel. En una playa, Henry usa su paraguas para espantar una bandada de gaviotas, que causan numerosos daños a un segundo avión, haciendo que se estrelle. Hatay Los Jones se encuentran con Sallah y se enfrentan a los nazis, quienes han capturado a Brody. La Hermandad de la Espada Cruciforme aparece también, atacando a la caravana nazi, pero es derrotada. Henry intenta rescatar a Brody del tanque en que está cautivo, pero él también es capturado. Indiana salta hacia el tanque y rescata a los cautivos antes de que caiga por un precipicio, matando al ayudante de Donovan, el coronel Vogel. La esentada como el Templo sagrado donde se encuentra el Santo Grial. Los Jones, Sallah y Brody llegan al Cañón de la Media Luna, en Hatay, cerca de Iskenderun, el sitio donde está el templo del Grial. Los nazis les capturan en el templo y disparan a Henry, obligando a Indiana a recuperar el Grial para curar sus heridas mortales. Guiado por el diario, Indiana se salva de las trampas mortales, llegando a una sala donde un caballero de la primera cruzada, que se mantiene vivo por el poder del Grial, lo ha escondido entre muchas copas falsas, mientras Donovan y Elsa le siguen. El caballero les informa que si desean el Grial, deben elegir sabiamente, porque mientras beber del verdadero Grial da la vida eterna, un falso Grial la quita. Schneider identifica una copa dorada con joyas como el Grial, y Donovan bebe de él impacientemente. Siendo un falso Grial, Donovan muere de manera terrible, reduciéndose a polvo. Indiana toma el verdadero Grial, una copa plana con un interior dorado, digna de un humilde carpintero, y bebe de él sin dañarse. Indiana llena el Grial con agua y lo usa para curar a Henry. A pesar de una advertencia del caballero de no dejar que el Grial traspase el Gran Sello de acuerdo a la ley de Dios, Elsa intenta salir con él y el interior del templo comienza a derrumbarse. Pierde el equilibrio al borde de una grieta recién formada, y a pesar de que Indiana intenta sujetarla, ella intenta alcanzar el Grial y cae al abismo. Luego Indiana pierde su apoyo y se encuentra en la misma situación, con su padre impidiéndole seguir el mismo destino que Elsa. Él también intenta obtener el Grial, hasta que Henry le dice simplemente, "Indiana... Indiana... déjalo". Ésta es la primera vez que su padre le llama por su apodo, por lo que éste obedece, y el Grial junto con el viejo caballero se queda en las ruinas. Los Jones, Brody y Sallah escapan del templo. Más tarde, Henry revela que "Indiana" fue el nombre del perro de la familia, lo que divierte a Sallah, y que el nombre verdadero de Indiana es Henry Jones, Jr. Al final, vuelven a casa cabalgando hacia el ocaso. Merchandising Vídeo domestico thumb Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade se comercializó en Laserdisc y VHS en 1990 y en DVD en octubre de 2003 y nuevamente en 2008. El lanzamiento del vídeo domestico de 1990 llegó en siete formatos: VHS, Beta, 8 mm y VHS subtitulado en español, Laserdiscs en formatos de pan-scan y letterbox; y en formato buzón Super-VHS. El lanzamiento de VHS en 1999 (como parte de The Complete Adventures of Indiana Jones) y el lanzamiento en DVD se empaquetaron con las dos películas cinematográficas anteriores de la serie: Raiders of the Lost Ark e Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Un segundo lanzamiento de DVD en 2008 permitió que la película se comprara individualmente, así como en un set de cuatro películas. Videojuegos En 1989, Lucasfilm Games lanzó dos videojuegos para PC basados en la película: *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game También hay dos videojuegos completamente diferentes para Nintendo Entertainment System ambos llamados Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, sin subtítulos para diferenciar las dos versiones. El videojuego más nuevo con ese título era una versión porteada de la versión Action Game, mientras que el videojuego más antiguo era un videojuego de acción diferente. Una versión porteada del videojuego de acción fue estrenado más tarde para Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis. Vídeos Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - Trailer Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1-10) Movie CLIP - Young Indy (1989) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (2 10) Movie CLIP - Boat Chase (1989) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (3-10) Movie CLIP - Fiery Escape (1989) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (4-10) Movie CLIP - Motorcycle Chase (1989) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (5-10) Movie CLIP - Hitler's Autograph (1989) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (6-10) Movie CLIP - No Ticket (1989) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (7-10) Movie CLIP - An Army of Birds (1989) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (8-10) Movie CLIP - Tank Battle (1989) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (9-10) Movie CLIP - I've Lost Him (1989) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (10-10) Movie CLIP - He Chose Poorly (1989) HD Enlaces externos *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade en YouTube (alquiler/compra digital) en:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade pl:Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata Categoría:Películas